I crave you
by Colette et Marguerite
Summary: "Je ne peux faire autrement que de te chercher. Si tu veux me surprendre, il te faudra me trouver avant que je ne te trouve. A ce soir." Après de longs mois de discussion par messagerie instantanée, Naruto va enfin redécouvrir l'homme qui l'a fait chavirer. Nulle en résumé, je vous propose de venir découvrir de vous même l'intrigue de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !


**I CRAVE YOU**

« Je pense à toi sans cesse.

Je n'ai de toi que des messages, mais tu me mets en feu.

Chaque jour, j'attends une conversation qui n'a pas lieu.

Je suis tenté de te parler, mais je veux garder le contrôle de moi.

Tu fais de moi un esclave.

Tu me rends esclave de ton désir.

Je suis esclave de mon obsession.

J'ai envie de te toucher. De te caresser.

Je n'ai plus de patience.

Il faut que je sois tien.

Plus que quelques jours et je te rejoins, toi, Sasuke Uchiha. »

* * *

Plusieurs mois déjà que Naruto Uzumaki, vingt-et-un ans, avait emménagé à Tokyo.

Plusieurs mois aussi qu'il recevait des messages de Sasuke Uchiha, vingt-deux ans, ancien camarade de classe resté en France.

Plusieurs mois que son obsession pour cet homme ne cessait de grandir.

Naruto était un étudiant raté. Il avait passé toute sa scolarité en France, et avait fini par trouver sa voie. Il avait commencé des études de communication, et à la fin de sa troisième année devait faire un stage. Ses parents étant retournés au Japon grâce au travail de son père, il avait du les rejoindre, ayant enchaîné les conneries, les sorties et les coups d'un soir.

Sasuke était dans la même classe que Naruto. Il était dans un groupe commençant à avoir de la notoriété et avait lui décidé de rester en France. Il avait arrêté ses études, étant pourtant un élève brillant, pour se consacrer entièrement à sa musique. Il était en couple avec un garçon de l'école dans laquelle il étudiait, Michel.

Nous étions à la fin du mois de Novembre. Dans trois semaines, le blond rentrait à Paris.

Sasuke savait d'avance qu'il avait réussi son coup. Le blond était déjà totalement subjugué. Il allait lui appartenir. Il allait faire tout ce que le brun lui dirait, et le chanteur savourait d'avance les multiples tortures, toutes plus sexuelles les unes que les autres, qu'il allait faire subir à Naruto. Son obsession pour le blond lui avait donné envie de le contrôler entièrement, et c'était ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

C'était ce qu'il avait déjà commencé.

* * *

12 Décembre.

L'avion en provenance de Tokyo venait d'atterrir.

Naruto était stressé. Il y était. Il allait enfin le voir.

En sortant de l'aéroport, il se dirigea vers les taxis. Il attendit que son tour vienne et monta dans une berline noire. Le chauffeur lui demanda l'adresse, et il indiqua la sienne. Il était tard, il avait besoin de se doucher et de dormir. Si il y arrivait. Il changea la puce de son téléphone portable et remit celle de son abonnement français, qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il faisait claquer ses doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre attendant que le portable se rallume et attrape une connexion 4G.

Sasuke savait qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui. Ils en avaient parlé. Il lui avait évoqué son retour et lui avait donné la date. Il aurait certainement un message.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'en avait pas reçu de la part du chanteur. Une semaine qu'il se retenait chaque jour de lui répéter la date à laquelle il arrivait. Une semaine qu'il essayait de contrôler l'envie de lui envoyer un message juste pour lui dire à quel point il le désirait.

La 4G était enclenchée. Immédiatement, sur sa messagerie Facebook se chargeaient les différents messages qu'il avait reçus pendant ses onze heures de vol. Des messages de son amie Sakura qui lui disait qu'il allait lui manquer, et qu'elle rentrerait en France fin février, qu'il fallait qu'ils se voient là bas. Des messages de la conversation qu'il avait avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Kiba et Gaara, qui exprimaient leur joie de le voir rentrer, et disaient qu'ils l'attendaient chez lui. Différents messages d'autres de ses amis. Et pas de message de Sasuke.

Alors qu'il lâchait un souffle de frustration et que son corps se mettait à trembler, son portable sonna, indiquant un texto. Regardant de qui il pouvait provenir, il vit que c'était un numéro inconnu. Il ouvrit cependant le message et sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il comprit de qui il venait.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir te faire mien, et réentendre ta voix. Je t'enverrai une adresse demain. Nous pourrons enfin être tous les deux.  
Sasuke. »

Naruto lâcha un gémissement. L'envie qu'il avait du brun avait encore grandit. Il était à moins de vingt-quatre heures de le voir, de l'embrasser. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle, mais se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme faire de lui son esclave, même si l'envie était obsédante.

« Ressaisis-toi Naruto… » fut la phrase qui tourna en boucle dans son esprit jusqu'à son arrivée devant l'immeuble qu'il occupait.

* * *

« — Ca fera soixante euros monsieur », dit le chauffeur. N'ayant pas de réponse, il réitéra, jusqu'à se tourner pour toucher l'épaule du blond, qui n'avait pas de réaction.

Surpris, le jeune homme sorti de sa torpeur et paya la somme demandée. Il attrapa ensuite sa valise, que le conducteur lui tendit, avant de le remercier et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Il regarda au dessus de lui. La lumière au cinquième étage était allumée, et Gaara, qui fumait à la fenêtre, lui souri gentiment avant d'appeler Kiba. Naruto se précipita à la porte de son immeuble pour taper le code, et malgré sa très lourde valise courut dans l'ascenseur, puis à la rencontre de ses amis, qu'il serra dans ses bras.

Après cette longue embrassade, Kiba lui tendit un verre de martini, et Naruto vit alors la bouteille pleine trôner sur la table basse du salon.

« — Comment tu vas mec ? lui demanda Kiba.

— Bien ! Je suis contente d'être rentré ! Vous m'avez manqué.

— Autant qu'un certain Sasuke ? continua le brun.

— Ce… C'est différent… »

Naruto avait parlé dans un murmure et rougissait fortement. Gaara, qui s'était déjà rassit dans le grand canapé gris, sourit en coin.

« — T'as eu des nouvelles ? Les dernières datent d'il y a presque deux semaines déjà non ? demanda le roux.

— Il m'a envoyé un texto… répondit le blond avec un léger sourire.

— Génial ! Montre nous ! rit Kiba en se précipitant vers son ami. »

Les deux lisèrent donc le texto envoyé par l'homme qui fascinait Naruto depuis des mois déjà.

« — Tu vas y aller ? lâcha tout simplement Gaara.

— Je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus, répondit le blond, il faut que je le voie. J'en ai besoin, conclut-il en soupirant. »

Un blanc s'installa pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le blond porte son verre à ses lèvres, et s'étouffe avec le liquide clair. Tous les trois partirent donc dans un fou-rire, et chacun parla de ses aventures, revenant notamment sur un coup de pute qu'avait fait un de leurs amis commun à Gaara. Ils débâtirent pendant des heures sur la légitimité de l'acte, pour finir par se remémorer les dix jours qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois en vacance durant l'été, leurs aventures respectives.

De son côté, Sasuke savourait d'avance le moment qu'il allait passer avec le blond le lendemain. Il était décidé, demain serait le jour où le blond deviendrai sien. Il ferait de lui son objet, il savait déjà comment le garçon fonctionnait. Il savait comment il en ferait son esclave.

* * *

Le lendemain de son arrivée, Naruto fut réveillé par un texto. C'était le numéro de Sasuke. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'il lisait les quelques mots qui s'étaient affichés sur l'écran de son Iphone.

« Vingt heures trente, gare saint Lazare. Sors et marche jusqu'à la bulle. Je t'y attendrai. Ne me cherche pas, je viendrai à toi. A ce soir.

Sasuke. »

Le blond frissonna. Il était huit heures du matin, il s'était couché seulement trois heures plus tôt. Il était épuisé, mais le désir de voir son futur amant grandissait en lui à mesure que les minutes, même que les secondes passaient. Se remémorant les mots crus du chanteur, les nombreux scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé lorsqu'il était à l'étranger, une douce chaleur pris place dans le bas de son ventre.

Il ferma les yeux, et lentement glissa sa main vers son sexe qui commençait déjà à durcir. Il savait ses amis endormis, chacun dans leur chambre. S'imaginant les mains de Sasuke, il commença à se caresser. Il imaginait le corbeau lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille, il s'imaginait sentir son souffle contre la peau de son cou, ses baisers sur sa mâchoire. Se laissant doucement emporter par ses fantasmes, il intensifia ses caresses pour finir par jouir dans sa propre main. Il se sentait frustré. Il regarda à nouveau l'heure, huit heures dix-sept. Dans seulement douze heures, il serait avec l'homme qui l'obsédait jour et nuit. Sur cette pensée, il ferma les yeux et retomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois de la journée, ce fut grâce à une odeur alléchante venant de la cuisine. Sortant de sa chambre, il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du bas.

Il vivait dans un duplex que ses parents avaient acheté de nombreuses années auparavant, dans le dix-huitième arrondissement de la capitale française. Lorsque ces derniers avaient déménagé, trois ans plutôt, ils avaient décidé de le garder et de le rénover afin que leur fils puisse y vivre le temps de ses études. Décidant que l'appartement était trop grand pour une personne, il avait demandé à ses parents si ses deux meilleurs amis pourraient y vivre aussi, et ceux-ci avaient accepté de leur louer une chambre chacun.

L'appartement était grand, il se situait au cinquième et dernier étage de l'immeuble, et en faisait toute la longueur. Il y avait quatre suites, chacune composées d'une chambre, salle de bain et dressing. La mère de Naruto étant l'héritière d'une riche famille japonaise, et son père travaillant comme directeur commercial d'une grande multinationale, ils ne manquaient pas d'argent, et tout était décoré avec beaucoup de goût.  
A l'étage du bas se trouvaient deux des quatre suites, dans lesquelles Gaara et Kiba s'étaient installés.  
Lorsque l'on accédait à l'appartement, l'entrée donnait directement sur un grand salon à l'américaine, avec une cuisine en bois sombre et marbre noir au fond, à gauche de la pièce.  
Juste en face de l'entrée se trouvait un aquarium où nageaient quelques poissons exotiques. A droite, contre le mur du fond se trouvait le grand canapé, à droite de celui ci une grande baie-vitrée donnant sur la grande terrasse aménagée de l'habitation, et en face un grand écran plat. Les parents de Naruto avaient fait recouvrir le de la terrasse sol de terreau et de pelouse et y avaient installé un mobilier de jardin en bois vernis clair, et un canapé en bois clair surmonté de coussins blanc-cassé.  
La pièce faisant office de salon-cuisine était immense, et l'on trouvait entre la cuisine et l'aquarium une double porte en bois vernis foncé. Derrière cette porte se trouvait un couloir donnant, sur le fond, à l'escalier, et de chaque côté deux portes vitrées, donc les carreaux étaient opaques, donnant sur les chambres de Kiba à droite et Gaara à gauche.  
En montant les escaliers en colimaçon, on accédait à une grande pièce familiale aménagée d'un canapé, une imposante bibliothèque remplie de livres, un piano et une télé avec console de jeux. De chaque côté de la pièce, un mur avec une porte, donnant pour l'une sur la suite parentale, et pour l'autre sur la suite de Naruto.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, le blond vit Gaara aux fourneaux entrain de préparer le déjeuner. Il regarda sa montre, il était quinze heures. Il verrait Sasuke dans un peu plus de cinq heures seulement, et la frustration qu'il avait sentie le matin, après s'être caressé, refit surface. Il avait hâte.

Il salua son ami d'un baiser volant et s'installa sur le canapé. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, il vit Kiba boire une tasse de café en lisant le journal du matin. A ses pieds, il avait son chien, un gros Saint Bernard qu'il avait appelé Akamaru. Il était dans son épais pyjama d'hiver, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, qu'il avait sûrement prise du canapé. Malgré le froid de l'hiver, il faisait très beau en cette journée du treize décembre.

Gaara posa sur la table basse deux plateaux, ouvrit la baie-vitrée pour appeler Kiba et partit chercher un troisième plateau. Tous s'installèrent confortablement, et ils allumèrent la télé et se calèrent devant une émission de télé-réalité. Gaara commença la conversation.

« — C'est vraiment une pute cette Audrey. Elle s'est déjà tapé trois mecs de la maison, et elle s'attaque au quatrième. C'est chaud quand même…

— Tu peux parler, dit le châtain. Tu fais la même pendant les vacances, c'est juste que c'est pas filmé.

— C'est différent, intervint Naruto, au moins lui ça reste discret et personne ne saura jamais que c'est une pute. Lui au moins on en est certain.

— M'ouais, grommela Kiba. Au fait, c'est ce soir. Ca va ? demanda-t-il à Naruto.  
— Jamais été aussi stressé et pressé de ma vie. Il faut que je le voie. Je t'explique même pas la hâte que j'ai d'être avec lui… Ca me tord les boyaux, je suis stressé comme jamais ! »

Le blond riait nerveusement et ses amis se sourirent. Même si ils ne lui disaient rien, ils avaient un peu peur que Naruto se prenne trop facilement au jeu. Il était fragile et ce n'étaient pas quelques mois au Japon qui avaient fait qu'il aurait changé radicalement, même si il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de sa vie. Il restait quelqu'un de facilement influençable, et même si il se répétait sans cesse que ce n'était que du sexe, un simple jeu auquel il avait accepté de jouer, il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'il y ait un gagnant dans tout ça. Il savait aussi qu'il était plus compliqué pour lui de résister au charme meurtrier de son futur amant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit soudain à sourire. « Futur amant »… Dans quelques heures, il serait véritablement son amant… Il avait hâte. Finissant de manger, il dit à ses amis qu'il allait se préparer et prendre des nouvelles de ses parents dans sa chambre.

Arrivé à l'étage, il se connecta sur son ordinateur. Automatiquement, il envoya un message à Sasuke. Un message comme il avait l'habitude de lui envoyer, un message qui feintait l'assurance, qui feintait le contrôle.

« Je ne peux faire autrement que de te chercher. Si tu veux me surprendre, il te faudra me trouver avant que je ne te trouve. A ce soir. »

Une fois le message envoyé, Naruto se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. « Plus que quatre heures… »

* * *

Sasuke, connecté sur son ordinateur, entendit le son familier de la réception d'un nouveau message. Il se met à sourire en voyant le destinataire, et son rictus s'agrandit en lisant ce que l'autre lui avait écrit. Il ne lui écrit pas, il savait que les mots ne servaient à rien maintenant, et que les prochains qu'ils échangeraient seraient lors de leur rencontre. Il avait tout préparé minutieusement, jusqu'au moindre détail. Il allait faire rêver ce blond, lui faire passer la soirée la plus magique de son existence.

Alors qu'il était entrain d'arranger les derniers détails de la soirée, téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, et il le sortit. Il avait reçu la réponse du message qu'il avait envoyé à son maintenant ex-petit-ami quelques minutes plus tôt, et même la haine qui imprégnait le message ne suffit pas à lui faire perdre son sourire et sa hâte. Il remonté le message pour relire ce qu'il lui avait envoyé. Une simple phrase, cruelle. « Je vais te tromper ce soir. » La pire manière de rompre avec quelqu'un. Il reposa son téléphone après avoir lu le message que Michel. Il souriait toujours. « Plus que trois heures… »

* * *

Naruto sortit enfin de son bain. Il y avait passé presque une heure, à se remémorer les différents stades de sa « relation » avec Sasuke, les messages torrides que ce dernier lui avait envoyé. Il s'était encore caressé, essayant tant bien que mal de faire taire la frustration dont il était sujet, en vain. Le bain était devenu froid, et pourtant son corps restait bouillant. Il se leva, et son bain n'ayant pas suffit se dirigea vers la douche, non sans s'arrêter devant le miroir de pieds trônant dans un coin de mur à côté de la porte. Il détailla son corps, et s'arrêta sur son sexe encore à moitié dressé. Il était venu deux fois depuis le début de la journée et pourtant son excitation ne descendait pas.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée de la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Se plaçant sous le jet, il attrapa son shampoing à la pêche et s'en versa sur les mains. Il frotta ensuite vigoureusement son crâne et pris son gel douche au même parfum pour se le frotter sur le corps. Une fois rincé, il resta encore un moment du jet chaud de la douche avant de sortir et de s'enrouler une serviette autours de la taille, et de s'en passer une autre autour du cou. Il se rendit ensuite à sa chambre, et sélectionna une tenue pour la soirée tout en rangeant sa valise. Alors qu'il optait pour un pantalon en jean bleu foncé, un débardeur bordeaux large et un long gilet gris, il avisa l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au dessus de son bureau. « Plus que deux heures… »

* * *

Sasuke était déjà prêt. Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir déchiré, un gros pull bleu-marine et des Dr Martens noires. Il écoutait dans son loft un morceau de Queen, « Another one bites the dust », tout en regardant les nombreuses photos du blond sur son profil Facebook. Le temps passait, et depuis la réponse de Naruto son sourire n'avait cessé de grandir à mesure que l'heure fatidique se rapprochait. Il regarda l'heure en haut à droite de son écran. « Plus qu'une heure… »

* * *

Il était vingt-heures-trente. Naruto était arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous. Son stress était palpable, il était parti en courant de chez lui sous les rires de Kiba et leur amie Tenten, une jolie fille passionnée d'armes blanches. Il tremblait, non de froid mais d'appréhension, cherchant des yeux l'objet de son désir. Il avait l'impression de le voir partout, et son cœur ratait un battement chaque fois qu'il voyait une personne aux cheveux noirs et courts. Soudainement, quelque chose vint lui cacher les yeux et se nouer à l'arrière de son crâne. Il en était sûr, c'était Sasuke. Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses jambes étaient entrain de le lâcher. Sa respiration était saccadée et se coupa lorsqu'il sentir le souffle du brun chatouiller son oreille, et ce dernier chuchoter :

« — Je t'ai trouvé. »

* * *

Bonsoir mesdames messieurs !

Appelez-moi Colette, ou Marguerite, ou Colette-Marguerite, ou même meuf, c'est comme vous le souhaitez !

Mon esprit pervers a décidé de prendre d'assaut ces gentils personnages de la saga Naruto, pour les tourner à ma sauce. Enfin pas trop. Ils seront un peu OOC, et un peu comme moi je le veux. Pour ne pas vous mentir, cette histoire est au quart vraie ! Du moins, le prologue, tout ce qui suit est inventé. Dans mon histoire personnelle, Décembre n'est pas encore arrivé. Malheureusement d'ailleurs.

Pour ce qui est de la publication, je vais vous avouer que je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance, j'écris au fur et à mesure de ma frustration concernant 'mon' Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs ne s'appelle pas comme ça, et ne m'a pas écrit depuis dix jours. Autant vous dire que ça me soulage, vous savez pas à quel point, d'écrire un peu sur ce sujet en particulier.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, reviewerez, et suivrez cette histoire !

Des bises à vous, plein de bonheur, et ne fricotez pas avec des gens qui habitent à des milliers kilomètres de vous !


End file.
